1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to comic book protection cover system and more particularly pertains to a transparent bag and rigid insert for the protection of comic books.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective bags is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective bags heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting contents are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,603,434 to Herrington; 5,070,584 to Dale and 5,172,980 to Provost which all relate to specifics of locking fingers for an edge of a bag or other containers. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,004,514 to Pugliese and 4,515,840 to Gatward disclose sheet material shaped into covers for protecting books or other articles. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,234 to Kester discloses a bag adapted to receive an article for being displayed in combination with a rigid support therefore.
In this respect, the comic book protection cover system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting comic books.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved comic book protection cover system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.